powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scent of a Ranger
Scent of a Ranger is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm, featuring the introduction of Cyber Cam. Synopsis A duplicate Cam created to help out at Ninja Ops tries to take over, and nearly costs the Rangers a battle against Fragra, who turns Dustin and Tori into bottles of perfume. Plot Cam finds himself stressed out over both being a Ranger and taking care of Ninja Ops. Sensei advises him to take up recreational activities. Cam, who becomes an overly easy-going, slang-talking, thrill seeker, joins the Rangers on a trip to the beach, where he excels at all of their extreme sports. Lothor's new monster Fragra attacks. The Rangers engage her in battle, except for Cam, who flakes out. Fragra turns Dustin and Tori into bottles of perfume, and retreats. At Fragra's hideout, the Rangers are greeted by a second Cam. It turns out that thug Cam was a virtual simulation created to help out at Ninja Ops. Cam explains that Cyber Cam got a little overzealous and tied him up. Fragra spots the Rangers and attacks. They all morph and battle her. Shane finds the people Fragra turned into perfume and frees them all, including Dustin and Tori. Cam goes into Super Samurai mode and destroys Fragra. She is turned into a giant by Lothor. The Rangers destroy her with their Megazords. The Rangers find Cyber Cam at Ninja Ops, with an attitude adjustment to dedicate him to his work. This gives Cam more time to have some fun. He begins by learning motocross on a mini-bike. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) & Cyber Cam *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Nao Nagasawa as Female waiter *Kohei Yamamoto as Male waiter *Shun Shioya as Male waiter *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Grant McFarland as Lothor *Penny Ashton as Fragra *Jennis Hayes as Girl 1 *Frances Coulibay as Girl 2 Errors *Dustin and Tori are captured as yellow and blue clear liquids in small glass bottles, but when they are released they are creamy liquids in larger plastic bottles. *After Cam summons the Samurai Star, and the Wind Rangers go off to use the Storm Megazord, you see Hunter and Blake come up and say, "Right behind you, guys," but the Thunder Megazord doesn't even appear in the fight. Notes *When Sensei is viewing Fragra's on the computer screen, she is shown going after 3 waiters. The waiters are actually the disguised Hurricangers from the Sentai Version of the episode. *When learning of Cyber Cam, Shane asks - "Didn't we already do a clone story?", referencing "Beauty and the Beach" when Tori was cloned, making them believe that Cyber Cam was bad. *The car Cyber Cam looks at during the first fight with Fragra is the Plymouth Prowler. He mentions that he didn't know the new model was out. However, Plymouth discontinued the Prowler model in early 2002, nearly a year and a half before this episode aired. *This is the second Power Rangers episode where the title is a reference to the movie Scent of a Woman: the first was Zeo's "Scent of a Weasel." *First appearence of Cyber Cam, a cybernetic replicant of the real Cam to help out around Ninja Ops. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Ninja Storm Category:Episode